6 Years to Appreciate Her
by lavender52
Summary: 6th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort attacked Durmstrang. Portkeys for everyone in case. Romance will begin to build. D/Hr later on... Focuses on the basic group and New Character~
1. Big Changes

A/N : FIRST FANFIC!!! Hey Everyone~ Yah.. well if u ever did read the other story I had. dat I only posted of one chapter~ this is quite the same. just some major details were missing.and I had a total writer's block and crap as such. yes.. First chapter n all.. I dunno. I really haf some great things planned.. And I hope u people will read and come back. hmm o well.. READ.. I'll c ya at the bottom!!! Does n e one ever even read these things???  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, if u do, it belongs to the great J.K. Rowling!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Big Changes  
  
"My Lord, please forgive me. I know I don't deserve to live, but if you just give me." this man pleaded, but however was interrupted by another voice.  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth, Karkaroff. You have failed me, numerous times, and turned your back to me. Like you said, you don' t deserve to live." with that said, a flash of green light was seen, and Karkaroff lay motionless on the cold stone floor.  
  
~*~  
  
It livened Harry up, after walking into platform 9 and ¾, and smelling the air of a magical world once again. as his best friend Ron, cried, "Back to Hogwarts once again. I really think that Dumbledore ought to fire Snape. He should be locked away in Azkaban for ever giving us 4 essays to write over the summer!"  
  
For Harry, Hogwarts was another story. Of course he hated Snape, but he would still gladly head to school even with 2 or 3 more Snape's glaring at him everyday. It was such a pleasure to be away from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon again! However, a voice interrupted Harry's thought, yelling "Harry! Ron!"  
  
It was Hermione, and by the time Harry had snapped out of his daze. Hermione had already wrapped her arms tightly around his neck giving him a huge hug. Ron following suite.  
  
Ron and Harry were both quite in awe. Hermione had definitely changed over the last two months. Her bushy brown hair had magically turned into a bouquet of beautifully wavy hair, and somehow, she looked much sleeker.  
  
As Hermione loosened herself from Ron, she was also amazed at how the boys had such a drastic change. Ron was much taller, but was still a couple inches under Harry. His red hair no longer clashed with his face, but made him look rather attractive. Harry on the other hand, looked much more built than she recognized. His green eyes somehow stood out more on his handsome face.  
  
The three of them just stood there, each staring at each other, until they heard the scarlet red train pull into the station. Harry and Ron took their luggage onto the train, then came back to help an exhausted Hermione, who was attempting to push her trunk. They found an empty cargo near the back of the train, sat down, and got comfy.  
  
"I hate to bring this up, but have either of you heard of how . you-know- who is back?" asked an uneasy Hermione, "and. about Karkaroff?"  
  
"I know. my dad told me about it. pretty freaky eh? Can't believe he's actually back. Now, Durmstrang's like under this spell, and no one can find the school, not that they could before. but the kids who go there aren't going to be able to go back." Whispered Ron, as if he were any louder, he'd lose his head.  
  
"What did you say? Voldemort's back!?" cried a much surprised Harry, "How come I seem to always be the last one to know?"  
  
"Try not to worry much, I doubt that he'll come for you at Hogwarts with Dumbledore there. We all know that's probably the only wizard that Voldemort would think twice about attacking." Comforted Hermione, even though she wasn't too confident in what she was saying.  
  
"If you ever do unfortunately die, can I have your broomstick and your invisibility cloak?" asked Ron, gobbling down a chocolate frog.  
  
"Ron!" yelled Hermione and Harry in unison.  
  
Ron laughed and said, "I was just joking man! I'm not THAT desperate. hahaha"  
  
The trio laughed and joked as they prepared themselves for a very unexpected sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome to the first years, and welcome back to everyone else. I hope that you all had a great summer, and are well prepared for yet another year of magic. However, I must introduce some new people who have transferred into Hogwarts from Durmstrang. I trust that you have all heard about the incident at Durmstrang, and if not, briefly, Voldemort had attacked Professor Karkaroff, and had placed a spell upon the school, not allowing anyone to locate it.", ever since Dumbledore had mentioned the word Voldemort, there were whispers and gasps going on everywhere, though the professor carried on with his words, "We all know that no one can apparate to the Hogwarts ground, so we are quite safe from the idea of Voldemort apparating into Hogwarts. However, it is better to be safe than sorry, so we have prepared a portkey for everyone" at this, he snapped his fingers and on everyone's neck, was a necklace, with a spherical glass ball, about the size of a gumball. Inside the sphere, there was a berry looking object. "That is the portkey now hanging over your neck. The glass container is charmed to disappear when it needs to be used. And when the portkey is used, people will be transported to different places. You will be instructed what to do after so. Now, we also have a few new students transferring from Durmstrang into Hogwarts.  
  
"This is Richard Golium, Holly Warnold, and Patty Targosy in 4th year. Jane Severman, and Janice Hartment in 5th year. Rosy Hannigan from 6th year, and Carol Relina from 7th year. They are going to be sorted after the first years, and I hope that all the houses will accept their new members well, and let the sorting begin."  
  
So after the first years did their sorting, which seemed like ages. The Durmstrang bunch stepped up one after another to the hat, "Richard Golium.... Ravenclaw; Rosy Hannigan.... Gryffindor; Janice Hartment.. Ravenclaw; Jane Severman.. Slytherin.."  
  
Everyone welcomed their new members well, especially the Gryffindor table. Hermione had made room beside her for the new kid, and Rosy sat right down, and Hermione introduced herself. Rosy was a fair looking girl with light brown hair that runs straight down her back. With a pair of hazel eyes, she gave a friendly vibe. Rosy and Hermione got into great conversations about how house elves should have more say. No one brought up the topic of the portkeys, they had all tried to refrain from talking of such, for they feared for if it were ever to occur.  
  
"Hey, Harry, check out that girl Rosy. She looks like a bossy witch doesn't she?" said Ron, as he leaned close to Harry's ear.  
  
"Actually, I find her quite a nice person, and pretty also. She looks like a person who would make a great friend." Said a disagreeing Harry as he gulped down a big piece of coconut pie, and reached for one of the scrumptious chickens.  
  
"Woah!!! I think you're sick Harry! Put down that chicken!!" yelled an unbelieving Ron, and simultaneously whacked Harry's hand, causing the chicken to fly through the air, and plopped onto Rosy's soft brown hair.  
  
Rosy looked up in a fake smile, the sort of smile that invisibly hid a deadly weapon. She stared at Ron and Harry who are currently chatting away in a conversation about how mature purple frogs can be used as a kind of transportation. Although they were putting on quite an act, they peeked at Rosy to see her reactions from the corners of their eyes. For a second, Ron thought he saw Rosy's eyes light up, but resumed its normality right after. Miraculously, Rosey's glaring eyes turned away. She cleaned the chicken off her head, and was escorted to the girls' bathroom by Hermione. When they returned, Harry could see the same dangerous smile hanging on Hermione's face as to Rosy's.  
  
~*~  
  
As the Gryffindor students slowly filed out of the great hall and started up the stairs, one unsuspected, but highly entertaining thing happened. Ron and Harry were walking up the stairs, and talking about how they both think that Rosy and Hermione is up to something, People were chatting and there were some quiet giggles coming from behind them, but as often as that can happen, neither took notice. However, it was harder to concentrate on their conversation later, when the people behind them were howling in laughter. Ron was getting awfully annoyed, and he decided to turn around and question the humour. When he turned around, Harry gave a surprised gasp, and began laughing too. Harry laughed so hard, he almost lost his balance and trampled on Neville. Tears were being jerked out of his tightly shut eyes, for Harry was helplessly speechless, and holding onto his stomach like it was killing him. As the laughter carried on, more joined it. Ron's face had began to fume like the colour of his hair, he hated not knowing what the people were laughing at. Especially when he was the victim. "Would somebody PLEASE tell me what's so funny?!" demanded a much annoyed Ron.  
  
Though everyone was laughing so hard, that they couldn't bring themselves to speech. In the end, it was Harry who slowly and with trouble formed an explanation, "Ron... *laugh* .. you... well.. *laugh* it's best.. you take a look.. *laugh* yourself.. *laugh*. behind yourself..*howling with laughter*..."  
  
At these words, Ron whirled his head right around, and screamed a high pitch scream that was carried all the way to Rosy and Hermione, who were at the bottom of the stairs, pounding their fists with laughter on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey AGAIN!!! Can u guess what happened to Ron??? Did you like it?!?!!?!??!?! Heheh TELL MEE!!!!!!!! R&R!!!! plz!!! Heheh I am desperate fer reviews!!! Ahhhh!!!! Hahah I'll try my bestest bestest to post the next chapter up soon! . would u come back n read???.. heheh!!! Is dat a sMILe I see on yer face?? Heheh o well! I'm high again!! See ya on da next chapterz!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Fiona 


	2. What a Day!

A/N: SECOND CHAPTER!! This is a really good thing!! Considering I had so much writer block!! I reposted my story! And on the SAME day. (SAME DAY!!!) I whipped up chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. See ya at the bottom! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: you recognize it. it belongz to J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - What a Day?!  
  
" I'm a BEAVER!!! " yelled Ron, looking absolutely outraged at his big brown tail, that was indented with stripes, protruding from his behind. Most amusingly, the tail had went from a hanging position to an upright position, when Ron was startled at the sight of it.  
  
Now, Ron was trying to hide his "tail" and his bashful red face, which was as red as his hair. He was now thinking, thinking real hard. *Who could've done this to me.......... who would've... ROSY!!!.... must've been that good for nothing little witch!!! ARG!! she should be put in Azkaban for doing this to me! ARG!!! she's going to get her's!!! * As Ron's train of thoughts ended, he started slowly moving up the stairs... he couldn't believe that there were still people laughing, but there was an obvious amount of less people crowding around.  
  
As soon as Ron made it to the Gryffindor common room, he ran up to his dormitory, and began to think of a plan of revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know it's not going to end here." said Hermione to Rosy, who was apparently still grinning about their little scheme.  
  
"I know, " answered Rosy beaming beautifully at Hermione, " he's probably going to plan some sort of revenge on us. Although he might leave you out... but all the same..." Rosy giggled and jumped onto Hermione's bed with her gray pants, and purple t-shirt.  
  
"And WHY are you beaming like that?" questioned Hermione, also joining Rosy on her four poster bed, smiling suspiciously, "you have some sort of plan too?"  
  
"Of course i don't! but something will pop up! I'm just enjoying my moment of victory" and the girls giggled happily, receiving odd stares from their fellow dormitory-mates (A/N: like my new word?)  
  
Hermione was now lying on her own bed. She pondered about her day back at Hogwarts, and her new found friend. This was her sixth year, and she felt a tinge of sadness hit her as she acknowledged the fact she only had 2 more years to stay at Hogwarts. After what she realized, she quietly made a vow to make the best of this year. She thought of Rosy, and turned her head and met her sleeping carelessly on her bed. It was so nice to meet her. Although Ron and Harry are her bestest and closest friend, they were still in the end, boys. She really didn't have many people to share her thoughts and secrets with. She knew herself that she was a bookworm, but that doesn't mean that she can't think that particular guys in the school was hot. Now that Rosy came, she finally had someone to share her thoughts with. And better yet! Rosy was a "mudblood" NO! arg, she meant muggle, *stupid Malfoy!* Speaking of which, she was a bit surprised to not have been bothered by him at all today. In fact, she recalled him looking her way once in awhile at dinner that night. Though when Hermione thought about that again, she immediately shook the thought off and yawned. There was also the portkey, feeling around her neck for it, she found it at the back of her neck. She wondered if she would ever actually use it, and perhaps where she would end up. After a small yaw, she thought she'd better go to sleep, didn't want to be late for her first class, and she just couldn't wait. She glanced back at Rosy, and with a smile, she dozed off to bed within minutes.  
  
~*~  
  
When Hermione woke up, she found that she wasn't the only person awake, although she couldn't believe that someone would be up at 6am, Rosy was. For the first thing she noticed, was a grinning Rosy, sitting at the edge of her bed, and staring at herself.  
  
"Am i THAT attractive?" joked Hermione, smiling broadly.  
  
"Of course you are," replied Rosy sarcastically.  
  
The two girls just stared at each other in silence, until Hermione just couldn't stand it and started laughing. Rosy joined in too. The noise woke Lavender up, but she just looked their way, grumbled something incoherent and dug her face back into her comfy pillow.  
  
Rosy calmed down and pounced onto Hermione's bed, "You know, Hermione, I think that we are going to become great friends! Of course, with Harry and Ron too. Speaking of which are both quite hot, and that you will keep to yourself."  
  
Hermione disapprovingly shook her head with a smile and said, " Finding targets already?"  
  
They laughed and talked more, Rosy wanted to know more about the two guys, and Hermione wanted to know about Rosy's old school. They kept talking until everyone was up, and they got ready for breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Rosy and Hermione sat across from Harry and Ron, and judging from the glare that Ron threw at Rosy. They knew they had been caught, but that was no surprise. Rosy didn't want to end up becoming enemies with Ron, it was just a small joke to revenge on the chicken she received yesterday at dinner.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry, alright? I really didn't mean for you to be upset that badly, but I couldn't help myself, wanted to pull that prank on someone for quite sometime, and you just HAPPENED to have crossed me with that chicken yesterday. All in all, can we just forget about this, and with a new start, just become friends?"  
  
This was not at all what Ron had expected, he was quite taken aback with the little monologue he just heard. *Well. I don't really want another Malfoy making my life miserable, and she can be quite a prankster. The whole enemy thing was better avoided, seeing as to how well Hermione and her were getting along. I guess I'll have to put away my prank for someone else.*  
  
Ron then smiled handsomely, pulled out his hand, and said "Ronald Weasly, call me Ron."  
  
Rosy then grinned shook his hand and replied, "Rosy Hannigan, nice to meet you."  
  
Harry and Hermione then exchanged a happy smile and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were soon introducing Rosy to the evil Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Can you believe we have potions with Slytherin once again this year? I think it's becoming a habit for the teachers to put us with them year after year for potions."  
  
"I know what you mean Ron, I bet any thing we're gonna be with Slytherins in potions again next year." groaned Harry as the four of them took their seats.  
  
Hermione turned to her right, and explained "Professor Snape teaches potions, he's always finding ways to deduct points from Gryffindor, totally without justice or reasoning. He favours his Slytherins way too much!"  
  
"That's just great, and to think we have him early in the morning, just sparkles my life." As Rosy finished her sentence, Snape walked in, and the moment she saw him, she gave a disgusted look. Lucky for her he didn't catch that.  
  
"Open up your textbooks and read from page 368.5 to 490.9, take notes and pay close attention to the instructions for the experiment which we will conduct tomorrow." ,announced Snape blankly  
  
Groans and pages of books flipping were heard, and silence soon took over the class. Just about 10 minutes into the reading, Neville started to have a sneezing tantrum, drawing all the attention, all the Slytherins were sniggering, and pitied faces appeared amongst the Gryffindors. Hermione saw the famous smirk showcasing on Malfoy's face, and promised herself to revenge on him someday.  
  
Professor Snape walked over to Neville just when he finished his 3 minute sneezing fit, "First day back, and already disrupting class?! 10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Rosy gaped in surprise and stood up to rebel, "That isn't fair, it wasn't his fault!"  
  
"Acting like a heroine now Ms. Hannigan? Brand new here, and you're already trying to take over Potter's job." At this, the Slytherins roared with laughter.  
  
Rosy blushed a bit but continued, "My point was -"  
  
"Another 10 points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher. Now get back to work"  
  
Hermione tugged on the fuming Rosy, and gave her a knowing look. Rosy then mouthed to Hermione, that she promised to get back at him. Rosy resumed her reading, or so she looked like she was. She was thinking of all the jokes that she could pull on Snape and the bell interrupted her thoughts, and they filed out of the dungeon and proceeded to Herbology.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Liked that??? I hope you did! I know I know!!! It's really really boring right now!!! But I promise juicy stuff will come!!! I just hafta get some thingz settled!!! SORRY!!!! But u WILL come back and read this, right?!?!? *puppy face* I'm so sorry!!! But would u review?!?! YES??. plz??? All ideas, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM, encouragement, comments, questions and apples are welcome!!! Tee hee!!! I'll throw in chapter 3 as soon as possible!!! Thank you all!!  
  
And *muah* to all the peole who review!!!! LUV U GUYZ!!!!  
  
Fiona 


	3. The Last Few Peaceful Days

A/N: Sup y'all?! Yes yes yes. IF you have read my story! It had been awhile since my last update! Well!!! I wasn't slacking off!!! I was just planning ahead!1 cuz I don't wanna make dumb mistakes dat'll ruin my future plans!!! Haha ya ya ya.. Fiona's talking too much now eh!? Fine!!! Hmph!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. well.. maybe the plot. but datz all.. I swear!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - The Last Few Peaceful Days  
  
"I'm serious Hermione! That guy over there at the Ravenclaw table has been staring at you for as long as we've entered the Great Hall!" cried Rosy, drinking some blueberry and peanut soup.  
  
"Rosy! I heard you the first time! And for the LAST time!!! Gordon Grain is NOT staring at me! I'm Hermione, Rosy!! Hermione! The last person anyone would take a second look at!" Hermione responded, grabbing a veggie pie.  
  
Rosy confusingly complained, "Hermione, I don't get it. Why are you so self- conscious? You're not bad looking. In fact, you're very pretty."  
  
Hermione placed her tart on her plate, turned and gave an appreciative smile to Rosy, "Thank you Rosy. That does mean something to me. Here. Look over there. See that guy over there, at the end of our table? That's Thomas Finnigan. I think he might have a thing for you too. He kept peeking at you during Herbology, and he even came up to me to ask me a bit about you."  
  
Rosy blushed slightly, and looked down onto her plate, "Oh."  
  
Hermione giggled and continued with her dinner, Rosy gave up her compliments and began chatting with Ron about his favourite enemy, Malfoy.  
  
~*~  
  
In a poorly lit room somewhere, 3 figures could be seen. All stood terrifyingly still. It wasn't the natural sort of silent, it was deeper than silence. Within the silence, a hollow voice was heard.  
  
"I believe we have the perfect plan this time, my Lord. The results would be incredibly profiting."  
  
"Yes, Lucios. This better not fail. I'd hate to have all this planning go to waste. That pesky potter always seem to get in my way. It's like it's his lifelong goal is to ruin my life. I swear I'll have him pay 10 times the price. And this plan just makes it even better."  
  
A new figure joined the three smoothly, "We'll be attacking this weekend my lord. Dumbledore will be out on business. It leaves the castle not much guarded aside from the professors there."  
  
Light in that room was too dim to show, but it was all too obvious that a slimy smirk was pulling on Lord Voldmort's face. He began stroking another of the figures, slow and long resembling an unique snake.  
  
"So who is it that my dear potter admires?" said Lord Voldemort. His voice was calm, but to the 2 humans in the room, it was a deadly voice. It was one to fear. One with power. Power that the limits are unknown.  
  
"We have been able to pinpoint it as Hermione Granger, a mudblood. It seems he loves this certain girl." Answered Lucios respectfully.  
  
A chilly laughter blanketed the room. It was an evil laugh. A purely evil laugh. A very simple laugh, yet one that hid a lot.  
  
"This is beautifully perfect! I suppose her heart would not be hard to obtain at all. And getting rid of another mudblood! This just make things better and better, doesn't it Lucios?"  
  
"Yes. This all seems to go perfectly your way, master." Answered Lucios solemnly.  
  
"We'll take actions this weekend. Kill as much as you want, but I want those two alive."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the common room, both looking at two ladies seated at the other side of the room, very absorbed into a conversation. Both young men had a smile hung over their faces. A few minutes later, their head tilted simultaneously, and smiled. It was a very calm and quiet atmosphere, until Ginny Weasley came up to the two absorbed boys.  
  
"Hey! Are you guys daydreaming? Or are you two practicing the we'll-stare- at-people-together spell?" Questioned Ginny, waving her hands before the faces of the two boys.  
  
"Ginny! Stop that! You're so annoying! Go away!" yelled Ron immediately, glaring at Ginny like she was none other than the great and evil Malfoy.  
  
"SOR-RY! Just thought I'd wake you up before you fall into a never-ending staring spell!" Ginny barked back, with her hand in front in a sarcastic manner.  
  
Harry smiled at the arguing siblings. Sometimes, he would want to see how it would feel to argue with a younger sister or brother.  
  
"Hi Ginny."  
  
Ginny gave a slightly unnoticeable blush, "Hi Harry. What were you guys doing?"  
  
"Er. nothing," lied Harry, giving Ron a look, "we were just a bit tired. and we started to doze off a bit. Glad you woke us up, Ginny."  
  
Ginny gave a small smile, took a step backwards, "Well, it's sorta late, I better head up to bed." She turned on her heels and up the stairs she went.  
  
Harry and Ron both unconsciously looked back at where Hermione and Rosy were sitting, both sighed at the empty seats. Then looked at each other noticing each other's actions. They gave each other a sly smile, and their accusations shot into the air simultaneously.  
  
"Do you like Rosy?" cried Harry.  
  
"You like Hermione, don't you?" cried Ron.  
  
Both broke into hysterics, and their laughter carried on for some time, before they seated themselves once more on a chair.  
  
"I can't believe you, Harry. You like your best friend. Worst, it's Hermione."  
  
"I know. I don't know when it started. But I just know I like her a lot. I don't know about loving her, but I know she's much more than a friend in my heart. Hey, and how about you, Ron?!"  
  
"Well, I don't think I have as serious a case as you do! I don't know. I'm not like in love with Rosy, but I have. well. perhaps a mini mini crush on her."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and gave him a look that evidently said, "mini- mini-crush"?  
  
"Well, I've only met her for a few days! But, well, I guess she's better than all the sluts and idiots we get around here."  
  
The boys once again laughed, and they had an amusing conversation, before heading off to bed. still laughing.  
  
  
  
A/N: don't tell me this was short! Cuz I know it was short!!! Sorry~ but I promise! The next chapter. well.. near the end.. good stuff starts coming~ n I've decided that this will ultimately become a D/H story!!! Sorry to all my ppl who HATE these couples! But I just don't see how u can not like dat pairing!!!! N e hows! Encourage me by reviewing!!!  
  
HINT HINT* I need encouragement!!!! MWA  
  
Fiona 


	4. Classes

A/N: guess wat? I'm typing with gloves right now! Itz so cold! Well~ it IS december!! Plz don't be upset with my worst than horrible grammar!! N plz don't hesitate to tell me if I've spelled someone's name wrong or other stuff wrong!~ one more thing.. YOU GUYZS AREN'T REVIEWING!!! Of course! Other than my 3 wonderful babees!!! SORRY. there is a lil swearing in Draco's POV. errrrmmmm. if u find what he says a tad disturbing. DON'T read it. just skip it. but I'm just trying to get into character  
  
Mya14!!! G*ness!!!! And fiona!!! (she's my friend. our names .. well.. datz just coincidence!)  
  
I luv u all!!! MWA!!!!! Now on with the story!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Classes  
  
School was practically the same routine, day after day. Homework was a pain in the neck. Teachers were beginning to give homework amounts that were impossible to complete. It was taking every strain of their muscle just to stay awake in class and complete assignments on time. Today, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Rosy were coming into potions, when Rosy accidentally dropped a quill.  
  
"Here, I'll get it." Said Ron, acting quite the gentleman.  
  
"Get out of my way you low-classed weasel!" yelled Draco Malfoy with his inseparable sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Glares were sent from both parties immediately. Sending daggers that met in mid-air. Everyone waited for Ron's response, but instead, Rosy spoke.  
  
"Watch what you say, you spoiled brat!"  
  
All heads turned to Rosy in surprise. Then a smiled pulled on Ron's face, he was impressed. Very impressed. This new girl here was brave. She stood up to a Malfoy, which she knew better than to mess with. He began to get a new and better perspective of the girl.  
  
Advancing a step towards the confident girl, Draco gave a frightful glare. "Say that again?"  
  
"What? Are you deaf? I told you to back off!" Rosy was very much scared when Draco sent her that glare, but lucky for her, Draco didn't sense her fear.  
  
Draco tilted his head towards Ron, "So you've gotten a GIRL to stick up for you now, huh?"  
  
Ron glared dangerously at him, but before he could say something, Rosy spoke, again. "He's just too good for you to talk with, Malfoy." Draco smirked, but Rosy continued, "Go find some friends."  
  
Draco Malfoy was fuming, and everyone could sense how dangerous he was at that point. However, the four Gryffindors stood there. Standing with dignity, and bravery. They weren't about to lose this battle. Just when Draco took a step towards Rosy, Professor Snape appeared, "Skipping class now are you? 10 points from Gryffindor, for EACH of you. Get into class."  
  
They all filed in, a smirk hung on Draco's pale face. Though proud smiles could also be seen on each one of the warriors, who had very evidently won a battle against Malfoy. They all were beaming wildly at Rosy. Ever so grateful, and ever so proud.  
  
Ron secretly gave Rosy a cute smile then winked at her, causing her to blush a rosy colour. The rest of the class, the Gryffindors were actually all in quite a good mood, even when 20 points were deducted again due to Neville blasting his potion.  
  
~*~  
  
"Today I 'ave a very intrestin creature for ya guys!" ,beamed Hagrid. Although it was awful to share potions with the Slytherins, they were sharing Care of Magical Creatures with them too. Like seeing them in potions was not enough, the Slytherins always just seem to manage to make their days miserable.  
  
"What do we have this time? A crazy dragon to kill us all?" laughed Draco, the Gryffindors all glared towards the laughing Slytherins in unison. Draco Malfoy was so detestable.  
  
"If ONLY I could bring in dragons, but I know dear Dumbledore would most definitely not agree!" announced Hagrid not at all affected by the previous comment, "however, it took me a LOT of work to get you these."  
  
At those words, Hagrid pulled out a dry aquarium, filled will approximately 10 creatures. They were slimy, and dark and resembled nothing known to anyone present. It held a dark aura, and it had most definitely sent a negative vibe to everyone, however, most definitely not Hagrid.  
  
"These lil guys, they're called Hissa Poss. Very very powerful creatures they 're. Wait till you guys see what they're capable of!" ,he grabbed one out of the tank, the creature stayed very solid, like it was tense, "Get in groups of 2 or 3, then grab one 'o' these gently by the center. No sudden or sharp movement please, they'll just totally flip on ya."  
  
Groups of people started heading up. Harry and Ron, grabbed a Hissa Poss. Closely followed by Hermione and Rosy. Hermione seemed especially petrified of these creatures and totally refused to touch them. Rosy also hesitated, Harry finally volunteered to carry theirs for them. The girls were ever so grateful.  
  
"Now, put yer Hissa Poss on the ground. ya. just like that. Neville! Don't step on it!.. alright. now, link hands with your partner or partners forming a circle. good. now. concentrate on ONE place. yes Neville. ONE place. on the field, pretty close, no farther than a meter please.. Yes. it is easier with shorter distances.. Now. once you've decided.. Concentrate. and you must all relax. total relaxation. this might take some time.. No fear at all please. then. your group must recite, 'Asibilee' . ah. sib.i.leeee. yes. must say it all together. and concentrate.. RELAX Neville, I'm afraid you're clutching his hands too tight."  
  
Nothing happened for 20 minutes. Everyone was getting really impatient, and just gave up and sat on the lawn, just watching their fellow classmates.  
  
"Alright, this is quite advance stuff, but I know ye all can do it, errrrr.. try switching partners! In fact! Partner up with the other house! Yes yes! This would be great. No. Harry, you best not work with Draco, errr go work with Pansy. Ron, go with Goyle, and Rosy with Crabbe. here, Hermione you're more sensible, you go work with Draco.." Hermione didn't know whether to beam or to frown being complemented to be sensible and having to work with Malfoy at the same time.  
  
The whole partners thing took 10 minutes, everyone just suddenly moved as slow as molasses, looking so reluctant to work with the other house.  
  
Hermione and Draco advanced each other, Hermione trying to surpress (A/N: that is a word, rite?) her anger of working with Malfoy and Draco just smirking. They came close enough to each other, they were using Draco's Hissa Poss. As Hagrid once again spoke directions, the couple just stared at each other, each with busy with thoughts.  
  
~*Hermione's Pov*~  
  
Just when I was getting happy with my Draco-free days, here he is. Standing just a foot away. So intimidating. Just looking into those eyes could keep me busy my whole life. Whoa! Where'd that come from? That better not be me complementing him! But. you've just got to admit, he is pretty hot. His face, it's changed. and definitely for the better. but in someways. there's still that menacing look on his face. Wish I could just wipe that look off. Wonder what he would look like when he smiles, like an actual relaxing smile. And he has surely grown. I feel like I'm just realizing him for the first time. He looks so. so. man-like. He has that sort of figure. like. a protective figure. sorta makes me feel safe.  
  
~*Draco's Pov*~  
  
She is pretty hot! First time in who knows how many years that I've stood so close to her. She definitely looks beautiful. That body. she's definitely become a woman. at LAST. Hermione Granger. so the rumours are true. She IS one sexy bitch. Hell! Was that me? I, a Malfoy, thinks that Hermione is sexy? What in the bloody hell is wrong with me? She's just a mudblood bookworm! But then. why can't I take my bloody eyes off of her?!  
  
Just like that, they just stared at each other. Arguing with themselves inside their head. Neither of them moved, until Hagrid came up to them to check their process. Not until Draco came back to reality did he see Harry's glare.  
  
*So Potter likes this mudblood. * Draco smirked as he thought.  
  
"Come on, Draco. Let's get this over with"  
  
Draco smirked and held out his hands, "You better not mess this up"  
  
Hermione took his hands, and right when she did, she felt a little jolt and began blushing faintly. She knew she was blushing, but she had no idea why. She desperately tried hiding her face by looking at the ground. The panic in her head was however making her blush more.  
  
"What? Never touched a boy before?" ,commented Draco, *what's wrong with her? She looks like she's in pain or something!*  
  
Hermione snapped back her embarrassment, "No one asked for YOUR opinion, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco smirked, "Fiesty!"  
  
"Let's get on with this, here let's just try moving a bit this way."  
  
Before Hermione and Draco had a start, the lesson was over.  
  
"We'll continue with this tomorrow, don't' worry, this takes lots o time" cried Hagrid.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Professor Dumbledore received a letter from the ministry of magic.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: DON'T TELL ME I DID HAGRID'S ACCENT WRONG!!! I KNOW I DID!!! I DON'T' KNOW HOW TO DO HIS LIL ACCENT THINGY.. Can yoo please just review. I'm reallie seeing no point in writing wen no one even reads it. its really sad you know? Plz. review!  
  
I LUV U ALL WHO DO!!! MWA!!!!!  
  
  
  
Fiona 


End file.
